


And he will be loved

by toorutime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Domestic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rare Pair, Recovery, oikage, sometime in the fic, there will be crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorutime/pseuds/toorutime
Summary: kageyama is being abused by his aunt, and oikawa is the only one who knows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> something i thought of because i craved angst. hope you'll enjoy! (warning, there will be mentions and slight descriptions of violence in the story)

“Oi, did you hear? Kageyama got into Karasuno.”

“Heck if I cared. As long as he’s not here in Seijoh, then I’m fine.” Oikawa mumbled, scrunching his nose in disgust, as he continued looking through his magazine, Volleyball monthly. Iwaizumi, lying stomach-down on his mattress as he scrolled through his phone, ignored Oikawa’s comment and continued,  “I heard that he tried out for Shiratorizawa but failed, so Karasuno was his second choice.” 

“Iwa-chan, why are you telling me this anyway? I told you, I don’t care. I don’t care what he is doing now and I don’t care where he goes – as long as he doesn’t get in my way.” Oikawa grumbled, obviously irritated. He tried to get the thought of the raven-haired boy out of his mind by flipping through Volleyball Monthly, but to no avail – especially since there was a two-page spread about Ushijima Wakatoshi and Shiratorizawa. Oikawa sighed, closed the magazine and tossed it to the side. He was leaning against the side of Hajime’s bed. He leaned his head back further, resting his head on Hajime’s bed as he placed an arm over his eyes.

“When will I have peace?” He sighed dramatically.

“You will if you just stop letting these two affect your life so much.” Hajime replied nonchalantly, not even looking up from his phone.

“Easy for you to say, Iwa-chan.”

“It is. I don’t make everyone I meet my enemy.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

 

* * *

 

A few weeks have passed, and Oikawa has invited Karasuno over to Seijoh for a friendly match. Despite being the one who requested to fight against them, he was late – and of course, he was chided for it.

After greeting his team mates and some fangirls, Oikawa let his eyes wander over to the team on the other side, specifically on a particular setter.

There he was, staring back at Oikawa with a frown on his face. He was visibly taller than he was before, donned a black jersey and… tights? Since when did Kageyama start wearing tights? Was he trying to be fashionable? Oikawa snorted. How tacky.

“Oi, Oikawa! Hurry up and get warmed up! We’ll sub you in then.” Coach Mizoguchi chided, before waving Oikawa off.

“Got it~” he replied in a sing-song voice. He then looked back to Kageyama, who was still staring at him, and gave him one last look and a smirk before he walked to the back of the gym to warm up.

~

“Thank you very much!” The players voices chimed together, echoing through the gym.

The match ended with Karasuno’s victory, and after exchanging handshakes and some words, Oikawa ran up to Iwaizumi.

“Oi, Iwa-chan, did you notice? Tobio-chan’s wearing tights! How weird!” He snickered. He was genuinely curious about that particular choice of fashion, but it was not like he was going to approach Kageyama to ask about it.

“Don’t judge; he probably has his own reasons for doing so.” Iwaizumi replied apathetically, he was already prepared for the bombardment of comments and questions about Kageyama.

“But it’s still weird, no? Like tights and then, knee pads! Isn’t that very constricting? Wouldn’t it hinder his movements? And what abou–,”

“Look, if you’re  _so_ curious, why don’t you go ask him _directly_?”

“Pfft, as if. I’m not _that_ curious about it.” Oikawa waved it off, as he walked away. “I’m gonna go talk to Karasuno’s captain.” He said with a sing-song voice, walking towards said captain, probably to congratulate them – spitefully – on their victory.

“As if,” mumbled Iwaizumi under his breath.

 

.

 

“Long time no see, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa sang, as he walked over after his short chat with Daichi. The raven haired boy jerked slightly and turned around.

“Oh, Oikawa-san. Long time no see.” He said close to monotonously with a stoned face, no additional effort was made to continue the conversation.

Oikawa twitched his nose slightly, visibly annoyed at the lack of effort, but managed to keep his cheerful – and somewhat irksome – smile on his face. “Feels weird seeing you in a different jersey. And…” His eyes wander down to his legs, attempting to bring Kageyama’s attention to them too. “Those tacky tights. 

Tobio’s eyes widened slightly.

Oikawa’s eyes went back up to meet Tobio’s, “What’s with them anyway?”

Kageyama’s eyes darted away, breaking eye contact. “T-They’re…” His fingers gripped onto the edge of his shorts, fidgeting and squeezing it. “They’re not tacky.”

Oikawa gave a confused look, before snickering.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever floats your boat. In any case, tights or not, we’ll still beat you at the Interhigh, so I guess it doesn’t really affect me. Then, see you around~” Oikawa sang as he turned around and walked back to his team, ignoring the glares, weird faces and threats coming from Karasuno’s number 5 and number 10.

 

.

 

“I swear, Iwa-chan, he’s hiding something!” Oikawa whispered fiercely as he stomped back to where Iwaizumi was. “He _is_ hiding something and I _will_ get to the bottom of it!” Oikawa exclaimed, with puffed out cheeks, fists tightening as he does so. Iwaizumi simply sighed. _I knew it_ , he thought.

“I thought you weren’t _that_  curious about it?” He retorted, repeating what Oikawa had said earlier with a mocking tone.

“Yes, but then I thought, what if he was wearing it to improve his performance? Like run faster, jump higher, or the likes. I _have_  to know!”

Iwaizumi simply let out an exasperated sigh. “Please don’t tell me; you have a plan.”

“But I do! I’m gonna stalk him home tonight.”

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa blankly for a while, before whacking him on the head. “Are you insane?! What if you get caught? You can get reported for these kind of things, y’know!”

“Geh-! I know! But I _won’t_  get caught if Iwa-chan is there to be my lookout, right?” He said, giving his signature peace sign with his tongue sticking out.

“No,” Iwaizumi dead-panned. “I won’t, and you shouldn’t either.” And with that, he went ahead and pushed the ball trolley back into the store room, leaving Oikawa behind.

Oikawa simply pouted. ' _It’s okay,'_  he thought. ' _I can handle it on my own.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this week's one early since i'm done! i'll see if i can get chapter 3 up by this sunday, otherwise it'll most probably be uploaded next sunday.

True enough, Oikawa rushed out as soon as they were dismissed, so that he could catch up with Karasuno. He manage to shake Iwaizumi off by telling him that “he forgot about tonight’s family dinner” and that “he has to hurry home before his mother’s food turned cold”.

He ran and ran, until he saw them. Or rather,  _him;_ his prey still with its flock. The team stopped at the crossroads and were saying their goodbyes before going their separate ways back home. Lucky for Oikawa, no one else was going in the same direction as Kageyama, making his stalking much easier. When the coast was clear, he followed behind Kageyama, ensuring a safe distance, so as not to get caught.

It was about a ten-minute walk back to his house, and it was draining on Oikawa because he had to constantly make sure that he was well-hidden and out of sight. It seemed like Kageyama had a lot on his mind and was hence, not attentive to his surroundings at all – which gave Oikawa the advantage.

Then Oikawa noticed. Kageyama stopped in front of his house for a good five seconds, and took a deep breath before reaching into his bag for his keys and entering his house. Once the doors closed, Oikawa took the chance to approach his house, and crouched down under one of his windows. He could not see anything, but he could hear pretty well what was going on inside.

“I’m home.”

“What took you so long?” A woman’s voice. His mother, maybe?

“I had a match with another school today, so I took a while more to come home.” Oikawa could not detect any emotion in his voice. Oikawa squinted. Why was he so cold to his mother?

“So? I told you I was cooking tonight, didn’t I? I told you to be back early tonight, didn’t I?” The woman’s voice was steadily increasing, sounding angrier as she continued 

“Look, now the food has gone cold. What am I supposed to do now? Heat them all up again? What a waste of effort. I finished cooking two hours ago! 

“I-I’m sorry…” Tobio’s voice was softer, less dead-pan this time. Oikawa could also feel that Tobio was feeling a little… Timid.

Tobio? Timid? That was not something Oikawa was used to. 

“I waited for you to come home but you didn’t. I left you text messages and called you but you didn’t reply nor answer your phone. What kind of respect is this?!” 

“I’m sorry, oba-san, I won’t do it again.” Tobio’s voice was so soft, Oikawa nearly missed it. Oba-san? So this is Tobio’s aunt? 

“Lies. I’ve heard to much of that. I knew it. Kimiko and Ryo weren’t ready to care for a child.” Oikawa was confused. From what he inferred, Kimiko and Ryo were most likely Kageyama’s parents. Had he not been living with them all these time? Oikawa’s legs went numb, causing a spasm which pulled him out from his deep thoughts. He adjusted his position slightly, praying that his legs can hold on just a bit longer.

“I’m sorry, oba-san, I promise. I really won’t do it again.” His voice was trembling slightly now, something Oikawa was not used to. It was intriguing, the way this woman made the usually stoic and unexpressive Tobio crumble within a few seconds. Normally, he would be amused at his rivals being fearful, begging for mercy, but this time, not so much. He did not know the full story, but he felt that she was being slightly unreasonable with Tobio.

“No. Unforgivable.” A slam against the table could be heard. “Where did I put my belt…” The voice trailed off, followed by the sound of a door being pushed open so hard it hit the wall.

“No, oba-san! Please, not the belt!” Oikawa comprehended the situation and let out a little gasp, but quickly covering his mouth with both hands before he got caught. He remained in his position, unmoving, the numbness in his legs long forgotten. The next thing he heard was the sound of said belt being hit against the wall, and once again against the floor, and once more, against flesh. Again, and again. Simultaneously, Oikawa could hear Tobio screaming for his aunt to stop between cries of pain and agony.

Tobio’s cries pierced through Oikawa’s ears like a newly sharpened spear. He sounded so desperate… Normally, he would have loved and savoured the desperate cries of his opponents, especially Tobio or Ushijima, but this time… This time, he hated it. It filled Oikawa with so much disgust that he wanted to puke.

_I’ve heard too much._

Oikawa crawled away and when he was a safe distance away from Tobio’s house, he bolted home straight. 

 _‘Tobio is being abused, Tobio is being abused.’_ was all he could think of while running home. He wanted to intervene, to stop the beatings. It did not even matter that it was his rival being hit. Tobio was being hit unreasonably and no human being in the right mind would leave that poor innocent soul there to be beaten like that, enemy or not. Despite that, he could not do anything right away. He had no solid evidence to show that Tobio was being abused.

That was when it clicked.

_His tights! Tobio probably wears those tights to hide the scars and marks!_

It had to be it! There was no other reason for it! He let a little smug grin form on his face. Once he can prove that Tobio is being abused, his aunt will be brought to justice and that will end Tobio’s suffering.

_But how?_

How was he going to convince Tobio to show his scars? How was he going to get Tobio to open up to him? Or worse, what if this was all just a big misunderstanding? He would be getting himself involved for nothing then.

After pondering for a long time – in the shower and during dinner – he finally decided. He will ask Tobio for the truth, and in order to do that, he will need to gain his trust. As much as he does not want to, Tobio was still a human being who was being ill-treated by a relative and as far as Oikawa knows, his aunt was abusing her authority over Tobio. Even if Tobio was his number one enemy, he had to do something about it, and put an end to her inhumane behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a bit of a hard time figuring out how i should go about explaining the scene in kageyama's house, but i hope i managed to illustrate it well enough for you all to understand! also, apologies if i'm moving a little too fast; i didn't want to drag this too long as i would like to focus more on the later part of the story. anyway, thank you for reading!! ^-^)/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all your comments and kudos really keeps me going, thank you so much!! i finished this chapter and wanted to wait till sunday to post but seeing all your comments made me really happy and excited so here it is!

“Kunimi, Kindaichi!” The two turned around and located the source of the voice: Oikawa. 

“Oikawa-san, good morning!” followed by a more mellow, “Morning, Oikawa-san.”

“Morning. The two of you, any of you happen to have Tobio-chan’s number?” His question was met with looks of confusion from the two. “It’s an emergency.” Oikawa added, to hopefully, kill their suspicion. 

“I don’t. I deleted it even before we graduated from Kita-Ichii.” Kindaichi shrugged, he did feel kind of bad that he was not able to help an upperclassman. His captain, at that.

“I think I still have it,” mumbled Kunimi as he searched through his phone. When he found it, he turned the screen towards Oikawa, showing him the digits. Oikawa hurriedly unlocked his phone and saved the number, managed a quick ‘thank you’ before scurrying off to the nearest toilet.

He sat on a covered toilet bowl, and contemplated for a good five minutes, thinking whether or not it was a good time to text Tobio. He did not have a solid plan as to how he would carry out his “investigation”, but his excitement got the better of him.

 

[ To: Tobio-chan

Message: hey, tobio-chan! i have something very important to ask you! ]

 

Oikawa tapped his finger against the side of his phone, rereading his text.

_No, no, no… It’s too obvious that it’s me…_

He deleted the text, and retyped.

 

[ To: Tobio-chan

Message: hey, kageyama! How have you been? :) ]

 

Oikawa pursed his lips. ‘ _This isn’t too weird, right…?’_

He pondered, while staring intently at his phone screen.

_‘Yeah, should be fine.’_

Send.

A speech bubble appeared and engulfed his words, carrying them up onto the chat screen. Oikawa felt his heartrate increase. It felt as if he had just sent a text to his crush, and the wait for the reply was long and nerve wrecking. Oikawa held onto his phone tight, staring at the screen. There was ten minutes till classes start, surely Tobio had the time to reply? 

Five minutes passed, and nothing. The first bell rang in Aoba Johsai’s compound, signaling for students to start making their way to their home rooms. Oikawa let out a dejected sigh, _‘Maybe this was a bad idea…’_ His hands dropped onto his lap, his grip around his phone loosened. What was he to do now?

Then, when his guard was down, his phone vibrated. Swiftly, Oikawa brought his phone up and opened the message.

 

[ From: Iwa-chan

Message: Oi, where are you? ]

 

_It’s just Iwa-chan…_ Oikawa ran his hand through his hair, and let out an exasperated sigh. He did not think this through and now, his plan was falling apart even before it began.

He ignored the text from Iwaizumi, and walked out, towards his class.

 

.

 

It was finally lunch time, and today was Oikawa’s turn to go over to Iwaizumi’s classroom for lunch, but he had so much on his mind that he forgot. He sat and rested his head on his desk, looking out into the sky, lost in thought. Then, a black crow flew across and caught Oikawa’s attention. He flew past and landed on a tree, seeking shelter from the hot sun. 

 “Oi.” A coarse voice approached. Oikawa did not need to look up to know who it was. “Why didn’t you reply my texts?”

All that came out of Oikawa’s mouth were incoherent mumbling that honestly amounted to nothing. Even his childhood best friend could not decipher what he was trying to say.

“C’mon, what’s up?” He said casually, setting his bento down onto Oikawa’s desk and taking a seat opposite Oikawa.

“Hmmm… Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sat up, but his eyes remained on the crow outside. “What would you do if someone you know is suffering silently?”

“Hah? Why? Are you suffering silently?” Iwaizumi was nonchalant, and continued to unbox his bento, but not before giving himself a pat on the back for his “witty” response to Oikawa’s supposedly dumb question.

“No, like someone else. Someone you’re not close to.” A gust of wind blew, and the crow flew away. This broke Oikawa’s focus and brought him back to reality, fully. He blinked a few times before he turned his head, and met Iwaizumi’s eyes. It held a questioning gaze, as if Iwaizumi felt that this might not just be another one of Oikawa’s silly questions.

_Wait, Iwa-chan can’t know about this!_

“Ah, it’s just a hypothetical question, don’t sweat it, Iwa-chan!” What a lousy attempt to diffuse the tension.

“It does not sound like a trivial matter, nor does it sound like it’s purely a hypothetical question.” Iwaizumi’s eyes were still deadlocked onto Oikawa’s, detecting any form of movement that would give Oikawa away. Just when he thought he had no escape, his phone vibrated.

“Ah! That’s my mum, gotta get this one!” He exclaimed, and scurried out of the class.

He did not even check to see who it was from, all he knew was that it was a good chance for him to run away from Iwaizumi before he got suspicious.

 

.

 

As he reached the rooftop, he closed the door behind him and sunk down against the wall. He checked his phone, half-hoping that it was a message from Tobio.

The Gods must be on his side today because it _was_ indeed from said setter.

 

[ From: Tobio-chan

Message: Who are you? ]

 

_Tsk, cold as always, Tobio-chan._

Oikawa only spent a few seconds to think before typing out his next reply.

 

[ To: Tobio-chan

Message: let’s just say, i’m your guardian angel, and that i am here to protect you and ensure that your life is smooth. :) ]

 

Oikawa was so fixated on playing guardian angel that he completely forgot who he was talking to. Kageyama Tobio, a setter that Oikawa had feared, someone who he had made his enemy and vowed to crush. Yet, here he is now, anonymously sending cringe-worthy text messages to said setter.

 

Tobio’s reply was quick.

[ From: Tobio-chan

Message: What? I don’t need a guardian angel. Who are you and how did you get my number? ]

 

Oikawa was fast to reply too.

[ To: Tobio-chan

Message: for the sake of my safety, my identity shall be kept a secret, but fret not! for i am truly your guardian angel who is here to help! trust me, tobio. i believe i know about you more than anyone else does. ]

 

Tobio’s next reply was slow – it took five minutes to arrive. Oikawa had reread his last text ten times, and the more he read it, the worse it got. He sounded like a stalker, and to no surprise, what he had feared had happened.

[ From: Tobio-chan

Message: I’m blocking you. ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliff hanger again~ the more i write, the more into it i get, except my vocabulary isn't strong and i get annoyed when i keep using the same words over and over again ughhh;; ;-; but anyway! hope the chapter length has been okay thus far; i intend to make it slightly longer as the story progress!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be dialogue heavy. i hope the italics won't make it too confusing;;

Oikawa spent the next two days mulling over what he should do next. He tried calling Tobio’s phone, but his number was blocked so he could not get through. He thought of getting a new number, but was that really worth it?

He flopped back onto his bed and stared at his ceiling. As if by chance, an idea suddenly popped into his head. The public payphone!

He grabbed his phone together with some loose change, and ran out of his house to the nearest payphone. 

He knew exactly where it was, as he had played with it quite a bit when he was younger. He ran as fast as he could down the familiar road, until he spotted the familiar structure. 

He dropped the coins into the slot as he looked through his phone for Tobio’s number, punching in the numbers in immediately once he found it. The call was connected, and now all Oikawa had to do was wait for Tobio to pick up his phone.

In that short amount of time, many thoughts went through Oikawa’s mind. Him reminding himself to disguise his voice so Tobio would not recognize him, him thinking about what he would say to Tobio when he picks up, him worrying that Tobio would not even pick up and what he should do in that situation. 

To his dismay, the call disconnected. Annoyed, Oikawa puffed his cheeks and dropped in more coins and dialed his number again.

_Brr brr _…__

Oikawa held his breath, his grip around the handset tightening.

_Brr brr…_

It rang for quite a bit, and just when Oikawa was about to give up…

_“Hello?”_

He picked up! Tobio picked up! Oikawa was honestly shocked, and happily punched his fist into the air, celebrating the success of his secondary mission.

_“Um, hello? Who is this?”_

“O-Oh!” Oikawa regained his composure, cleared his throat and tried to make his voice deeper, and less like what he usually sounds like. “Is this Kageyama Tobio?”

_“Um, yes. This is. Who are you?”_

“I’m…” Oikawa gulped. He really should have planned everything out explicitly before actually executing his plan. “My identity isn’t important. What’s important is you. How have you been?”

_“… Um… Good?”_

“Are you sure? How’s life in school? And at home?”

_“You… You’re not that stalker, are you?”_

Oh, busted.

Oikawa took a breath to regain his composure. He just needed to be calm and he would be able to make a level-headed decision. Hopefully.

“No, I’m not. Whoever this stalker is, I’m not that guy.”

_“Okay…? Then who are you and how did you get my number?”_

“Okay Tobio, listen up.” Oikawa’s voice deepened even more than before, his tone getting serious. He could not afford to spend any more time so he had to get to the point now. “Look, I know the truth. About your aunt, and what she does to you.”

Oikawa paused, giving Tobio time to retaliate. There was no reply on the other line, so Oikawa continued.

“So I’m not wrong, huh… She abuses you, right? Hits you and stuff, blames you for things that you didn’t do. Am I right?”

 _“How did you… Know…?”_ His voice was trembling slightly. He probably would have denied and retaliated if he had not been too shocked, but he did not, and that gave Oikawa that upper hand. Knowing that he was found out, Tobio had no choice but to go with it.

“I have my ways. Look, Tobio. I just want to help. I couldn’t approach you personally, so this is my next best choice.” Oikawa’s voice softened. He was still conscious not to give himself away though.

_“But what can you do? You’re a mere stranger. I don’t even know you, how can I trust you?”_

There was a slight quiver in Tobio’s voice. Maybe he wanted to trust this complete stranger? Since he was the only one who seemed to know the plight that he was currently in. Then again, you should never outright trust a stranger, right?

“Tobio, there is a reason as to why I didn’t just approach you personally. I can’t, for various reasons. But in any case, I am someone you know. Whether or not you trust me, I’ll leave that to you.” Again, Oikawa paused, giving Tobio some time to absorb the new information, and hopefully, to respond to it.

 _“… Alright… But, how can you help me?”_ Oikawa honestly felt bad for forcing Tobio into this, but it was necessary if he wanted to help.

“Easy. I need you to listen very carefully. First of all, I need you to—”

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Damn it! The line went dead!

Oikawa used his free hand to search his pocket for more coins. He was frantic, and ended up dropping all his coins and keys onto the floor in the process.

“Shit!” He cursed, bending down to pick the coins up first, only to be pulled back by the short phone cord. He let out a sigh, and pinched his nose.

_Calm down, Tooru. Calm. Down._

He took a deep breath, and picked his coins and items up. His hands were shaking a little as he put in the coins. He put in more coins this time, enough for a ten minute call, and kept his remaining few coins on standby in his palm. He redialed Tobio’s number. This time, he did not have to wait long, for Tobio answered his phone almost immediately.

_“Hello?”_

“Sorry, my line went dead.”

_“Electricity got cut?”_

“No, payphone.”

 _“Who uses a payphone in this day and age.”_ Why, this little brat.

“Me, because _someone_ blocked my number. And it was the only other way for me to contact you.”

 _“So you ARE that stalker.”_ This meaningless conversation was not what he had called Tobio for!

“Look, do you want my help or not.” Oikawa was getting a little annoyed. Despite that, he thought that Tobio sounded pretty cute, especially with the stalker line. Oikawa found himself smiling subconsciously, and mentally slapped himself.

_Tobio isn’t cute! He’s Kageyama Tobio, your rival! Not cute at all!_

_“…Yes, sorry. So, what was it that you needed me to _do?”__

Oikawa took a deep breath. “Okay, so listen carefully. I need you to make mental notes of the date and time of every time your aunt mistreats you verbally and physically. And when you can, text the information to me ASAP. I’ll be keeping a record for you, so make your description as vivid as possible. If you have pictures, send them too.”

_“Pictures?”_

“Like if you get a new bruise, take a picture and send it to me. It’ll be best if you can get recordings too. Video or voice recordings of her hitting or screaming at you.” Time left as shown on the screen of the payphone: 3 minutes. Oikawa inserted another 10 minutes’ worth of credits. “But it’ll be dangerous, so don’t record if it’ll put you at risk. Do it only if you can.”

_“Um, I don’t think this plan will work. My aunt checks my phone from time to time. Or rather, quite often.”_

“Hmm, in that case, whenever you can, send the evidence. Once you’ve sent it, delete it from your phone immediately.”

There was no response from the other end, only light breathing. Oikawa was honestly just glad that Tobio was willing to listen to him. “Ah, and of course, remember to unblock my number first.”

_“Oh, alright. So, I am only required to send you “evidences”, right? Nothing else?”_

‘What a strange question,’ Oikawa thought.

“Hmm, no, that will be all for now.”

_“Got it.”_

“Good. Any more questions?”

_“…What should I call you?”_

Crap.

“Um… T-To…" Crap, he forgot to think up an alias for himself! “To..moki! Call me Tomoki.”

_“Okay. Then if that is all, I’ll hang up now?”_

“Yeah. Remember to always delete our chat and call history. We don’t want your aunt finding out about our plan.”

_“I understand. Then… Goodbye, Tomoki-san.”_

“Yeah. Goodbye, Tobio.”

Click.

Despite being the one who planned all this, Oikawa was in a bit of a daze. His plan worked out fairly well. He had expected Tobio to be reluctant to no end, but who knew.

He slowly returned the handset to its place, and the remaining credits dropped out as coins.

Oikawa looked up into the sky; he never thought that this day would come. Him helping Tobio? The Oikawa from three years ago would laugh and said that it was preposterous, and that he would never, ever in his life help Tobio.

It felt weird but nice at the same time. A particular feeling that Oikawa cannot quite describe. Either way, he was determined to see this plan through to the end. Once that is done and Tobio’s life improves, he will leave him alone and that will be the end of their interactions, and their rivalry would resume.

Yes, that would be ideal.

Or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! school kept me really, really busy. anyway, i finally found time to finish this! seriously, all your comments and kudos are what spurred me on to keep writing. there are times where i'm too tired from school but all your comments and kudos kept me going! i can't reply to all of the comments anymore, but just know that i appreciate every single one of them! anyway, i can't keep to the weekly-update promise anymore, due to my school schedule, but i'll try my best to make it at least, a biweekly-update.
> 
> tl;dr, thank you all for your continuous support!! feel free to ask me questions/talk to me at @tetsuroutime (tumblr/twitter)! i'll also be updating fic statuses there. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update!

After the call, Tobio unblocked Oikawa’s number and started to do as he was told. Tobio would write a recount of what happened, and sent a picture or two if he got a beating. Easily, days passed by, and Tobio diligently reported everything while Oikawa recorded all of them down into a notebook. Tobio also managed to get a few voice recordings and a blurry video of his aunt screaming at him. The voice recordings were slightly muffled, but screaming and objects banging into each other can be heard. The one video that Tobio got was out of focus, and two-thirds of the lens was blocked by something. It was not very clear, but it was enough to tell what the aunt had been doing to Tobio. Oikawa saved these files down into a thumbdrive.

Days passed, and they were talking more too. At the start, after Tobio made a report to Oikawa, Oikawa would always remember to ask how he was feeling at the moment, and that always made Tobio feel a little bit better. Slowly, as Tobio got to talk to Oikawa more, he opened up to him. Tobio started to tell Oikawa about his day in school and the happenings even without Oikawa asking.

One day, during his lunch break, Oikawa felt his phone vibrate in his pants. He pulled it out and looked at the message. It was from Tobio.

 

[ From: Tobio-chan

Message: I got a 60 on my maths test today. ]

 

Oikawa was confused, to say the least. He asked Tobio to report on things related to his aunt, not his academics.

 

[ To: Tobio-chan

Message: that’s not really relevant, is it? ]

 

A few minutes later, the reply came.

 

[ From: Tobio-chan

Message: No. It’s just that I’ve never scored so high in a maths test before, and I am happy about it, so I thought I could share the news with you. But if you don’t like it, I’ll stop. I’m sorry, Tomoki-san. ]

 

At that moment, Oikawa’s heart melted. The poor boy had no one to share good news with. He had no close friends, no family. He was fairly chummy with his teammates, but Tobio still chose to share the good news with him. Oikawa felt so touched, he let out a little “Awww…”, causing Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa to give him a weird look, before choosing to ignore him.

Oikawa could not stop Tobio there! If he did, he would not have anyone to share his happiness with! Almost immediately, he typed his reply.

 

[ To: Tobio-chan

Message: no, no! don’t stop! i was just a little surprised, that’s all hahah. i would love to be able to hear more of your happy stories, tobio-chan! ]

 

~

 

They started texting more often, and slowly, without realizing it, Oikawa started to enjoy texting Tobio. It became more of a daily thing rather than a chore. He started to open up more about himself too, but of course, he was really careful not to give out too much information about himself, least he reveals himself. It was still too early for him to reveal himself to Tobio, he needed more solid evidence (of the abusing) first.

Tobio, on the other hand, was experiencing happier days. Going home and getting scolded and beaten by his aunt was still terrible, and school still felt uninteresting to him (other than volleyball), but when he finally got time alone, the time where he gets to talk to Oikawa, is when he is the happiest. It was a kind of happiness that he had not felt in a long, long time He would sit at the table with his homework in front of him, but he would be too preoccupied with his phone to do his work.

They would talk about almost anything, and occasionally, Oikawa would help Tobio with his homework, if he needed it. After a while, Tobio also found out that “Tomoki-san” played volleyball (Oikawa’s slip of tongue), but did not manage to find out what position he plays. This only served to fuel Tobio’s interest in “Tomoki-san”. He wanted to know more about this person, what he is like and everything. He thought he had finally found someone who understood him and could actually stand being his friend. Tobio thought, that he had finally found a best friend.

Little did he know.

One night, Tobio’s aunt was out on a business trip, meaning Tobio had the night to himself. The first thing he did was to text Oikawa about it.

 

[ To: Tomoki-san

Message: My aunt is out, so I’ll be okay for the night. ]

 

Tobio flopped onto his bed, ready to spend the night talking to his new best friend.

 

[ From: Tomoki-san

Message: that’s great! how was school today for you then? ]

 

Tobio smiled, and responded as per usual. They talked for about an hour or so, before the topic of girls came up.

Oikawa asked Tobio what his love life was like, he simply replied that he had not met anyone who he deemed worthy enough to be his partner. Oikawa snorted. Tobio decided to ask Oikawa the same question back, to which, Oikawa replied that he has had one or two girlfriends, but nothing too serious. He also went on a few dates, but nothing really substantial. At that point, Tobio felt his heart ache.

He grabbed his chest, and wondered why he felt what he was feeling. He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm his heart, to make it stop hurting, before he sent a reply, telling Oikawa how he must be a really great guy if he managed to capture so many girls’ heart.

_“Well, I guess I am pretty popular.”_ was Oikawa’s reply. He had intended it to be a casual statement, but little did he know, that sentence stung Tobio more than it should have.

That was when Tobio thought, what if Tomoki-san was more than just a best friend? What if what he feels for Tomoki-san was more than what friends felt for each other? What if…

_What if he was starting to fall  for Tomoki-san..?_

Tobio shook his head. No, that was not the case. He could not possible fall in love with him. After all, he was a guy too, and guys do not have crushes on other guys.

_…Right…?_

Tobio had never really be fond of girls. He had somewhat discovered that he was gay from a young age, during kindergarten. He told one of his friends that he liked another guy, and they poked fun at him, calling him rude names for liking a guy. Tobio did not see anything wrong with it then, but he finally found out the hard way, when he entered elementary school. A girl had confessed to him, and gave him a small box of chocolates on Valentine’s Day. Tobio simply denied it and said that he was not interested. This led people to misunderstand that he was gay (since he has not told anyone in elementary school about it), and the more the rumour spread, the more hate he got. He was made fun of, and many people shun him. That was when he learned that he should not mention anything about preferring guys over girls. He tried to refute, saying that he was not gay, but it did not work. Eventually, the “rumour” followed him into middle school. The teasing got so bad that he decided to start a rumour himself, stating that he liked their class president in his second year. People started to tease him for that instead. They were constantly teasing him about it, and finally, one day, she had had enough. She told the boys off, and told Tobio gently, but firmly, that she appreciated the thought and feelings he had for her, but she was not interested in getting into a relationship now, as she wanted to work hard to get into her dream school. The boys stopped teasing Tobio, thinking that he must have been humiliated enough after being rejected by his crush in front of the whole class, but in actuality, Tobio could not be happier. He did not care one bit for the class president, but if doing this will get the teasing to stop, then he would gladly accept it 

When he entered high school, he believed that him liking guys was a phase, because after that one crush during kindergarten, he had not liked any other guy – or girl, for that matter. That was until, he met “Tomoki-san”.

Now, he was fairly sure that he had developed feelings for the other, and this put Tobio on the edge. Things felt a little awkward to him now, and Tobio might not be able to be as open as he once was towards Tomoki-san.

 

[ To: Tomoki-san

Message: Then, what about guys? Have you ever dated or liked guys before, Tomoki-san? ]

 

It was a direct question, Tobio was not one to beat around the bush. The reply came fairly fast.

 

[ From: Tomoki-san

Message: hm, nope. i think i’ll stick to girls, hahah. ]

 

It was a simple reply, but it impacted Tobio so much. He could feel that there were many underlying meaning behind the words in the text message. Words like “What a weird question”, “What? Are you gay?”, “That’s not normal, Tobio-chan.”. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt another hit to his heart. Disheartened, he simply told Oikawa that he was tired and ended their conversation for the night.

He tossed his phone to the side and snuggled himself deep into his blanket. He wrapped himself up tight, much like an onigiri. He felt safe, comfortable. Oikawa’s words kept repeating in his head, and before he knew it, he felt a hot tear roll down his cheek. More tears flowed down and soon, he was crying his heart out. 

After so many years of being alone, Tobio finally found someone who could potentially be his best friend, then lo and behold, he fell in love with said “best friend”. What was worse for Tobio, was the fact that Oikawa was straight. He dated girls, and then mentioned that he has never been with guys, and was only interested in girls. Tobio did not stand a chance.

He cried and cried. The pain in his heart felt far more treacherous than the pain he went through every time he was being hit or insulted by his aunt. Tobio had not felt a heartbreak like this in years, and the only thing he could do right now was to cry himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and cue the crying! things escalated p quickly eh /shifty eyes. anyway, this chapter is slightly longer, about 1.5x more of what i usually write, but i dont have time to proof read the whole thing, bc of school but nonetheless, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! feel free to follow me @/tetsuroutime on both tumblr and twitter for more updates! :) it's currently a bit empty bc it's relatively new, but don't worry, i'll definitely be putting updates there!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if i overused the italics;; anyway! thank you so much for reading! i am a bit rusty, so there might be some language errors in this, so please do bear with me! i'm not a fast writer, but i'll try my best to update every sunday!


End file.
